Don't Be Late
by Muse2488
Summary: One thing Dean Winchester absolutely hates is people being late without letting him know. Special guest appearance in this OneShot! Rated K for a bit of language. Oh if only Dean would learn to watch his mouth.


**A/N: So this is a OneShot. I haven't done one in a while, so excuse the rustiness of it. This isn't set in any particular season or anything and there's a special surprise guest appearance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. As unfortunate as that is, I still like writing about them. I'm gonna go wish on a star now. **

He paced around the room. Growling every once in a while for good measure, just to let everyone else in the room know he's pissed; even though there's only one other person in the room. He peeks through the blinds and out the window again, seeing nothing of course, and goes back to pacing the room.

Sam sighs.

Dean's been like this for over an hour now; ever since 10:30p.m. had come and gone. Sam had told her not to promise a time of being back. Sam had made that mistake with Dean once when he was a teenager and had gotten the lecture of his life from, not Dad, but Dean. He had never made that mistake again. Sam pulled his laptop a bit closer to him and stretched his legs out on the motel bed. He was looking for another hunt and had a good one lined up; now he just needed for her to come back and Dean to chill out and they'd be leave in the morning.

"It's been over an hour." Dean suddenly growls. Sam looks up from his laptop, barely able to roll his eyes.

"It's been 42 minutes Dean."

"She said she'd be back by 10:30."

"I'm sure she's just run into traffic or something." Sam insisted.

Dean just snorted in disbelief.

Sam did roll his eyes this time and started writing down coordinates. He double checked his map and figured they could make it to the next hunt by 1p.m. if they left at 8 that next morning. Dean peeked through the blinds again and Sam sighed.

"Dude, she's fine." Sam told him.

"Could at least call…can't believe she's not back…chicks got another thing comin' if she thinks…" Dean muttered angrily to himself.

"There's barely any reception in the motel Dean, I highly doubt she can get anything better out there."

Dean shot him his little brother a scowl before lifting a finger and pointing it at Sam. "You ever try anything like this Sammy, and I'll kill ya."

"She's a big girl Dean; she can do what she wants."

Dean shot Sam another scowl, and just then the sound of tires crunching over the parking lot gravel. Dean's head shot up and his scowl deepened. Sam scrunched his knees up to his chest, trying to protect himself and his laptop from the bomb that was going to explode once she walked through that door.

"Dean…please remember that Bobby is awfully fond of her…" Sam reminded his brother.

"He'll be on my side." Dean insisted. Sam sighed right as she opened the door.

"Freaking-A that ghost packs a friggin' punch! Stupid dead bastard." Skyla said as she set her bag on the door. She looked up at Sam and saw him in an almost fetal like position; she smirked then turned to look at Dean, her smirk dying a bit as she noticed the scowl on his face.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" She asked the older Winchester.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dean asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Uh…according to my non-existent watch and dead phone it's 'I don't give a crap o'clock.'" She snarked. Dean scowled harder at her before pointing to the small alarm clock next to their bed.

"It's 11:20."

"Amazing powers of observation ya got there genius."

"You said you'd be back by 10:30."

"Okaaaay…I didn't, however, count on the fact that the creepy ghost was going to render me unconscious for ten minutes either."

Sam's head popped up at that. Dean narrowed his eyes and made his way towards Skyla. He grabbed her chin and looked intently in her eyes.

"I'm fine Dean." Skyla sighed, trying to wrench her chin out of his grasp. Dean held firm and held out his hand.

"Flashlight Sammy."

"I don't have a concussion." Skyla insisted.

"Shut it." Dean told her as he grabbed the flashlight from his little brother. He shined it in her eyes, gripping her chin a bit tighter as she tried to avert her gaze. Her eyes dilated enough to let him know she didn't have a concussion, but the fact that she was knocked unconscious still bothered him. Dean reached a hand in Skyla's long red hair, searching for a bump or something. He must've hit a sore spot because Skyla flinched and hissed in pain when his fingers brushed over the base of her skull.

"Sore?" Dean asked quietly.

"You try being thrown across the room and cracking your head against a counter." She muttered petulantly as she allowed Dean to walk her over to the bed.

"Why do you always get thrown across a room?" Dean asked as he went to grab an ice pack.

"What can I say? I have a way with the dead." Skyla deadpanned. Sam snorted a laugh and Dean shot him a look.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Really?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged, making Skyla laugh. "Look, I'm just prone to being thrown across rooms just like Sam is prone to being choked."

"It's probably because you're so tiny." Sam said teasingly. Skyla turned her head to playfully scowl at him.

"Watch it Sasquatch, I know where you're ticklish." She threatened. Sam held his hands up in mock surrender. Dean came back with an ice pack and gingerly held it to the back of Skyla's head. Skyla winced and jumped a bit.

"You're gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning." Dean told her.

Skyla grimaced. "All in a day's work."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatcha got Sammy?"

"Another hunt in Clarksville, Tennessee. Looks like a werewolf attack. Three victims in the past week, all with their hearts ripped out." Sam replied.

"Awesome. How far away is it?" Skyla asked.

"About 5 hours. We'll be there by 1 in the afternoon if we leave by 8." Sam told them.

"Great, now looks like as good a time to sleep anyways." Dean said.

The trio got ready for bed and Skyla was feeling a bit uneasy. Normally Dean was a lot fussier than this. She thought some of it may have been due to her injury, but she normally got a lecture at least. Sam had just turned out the lights as Dean pulled her close to his chest when she turned to look up at him.

"You know, you're normally at full bitchy mode by now." Skyla said to Dean.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, whenever I do something you don't like you feel the need to lecture me or annoy the hell out me. I'm not gonna lie…I was expecting some kind of punishment."

"Would you like me to punish you?" Dean asked, his voice low and seductive. It sent a shiver up Skyla's spine and she curled herself tight against him.

"Maybe." She whispered back to him.

Dean smiled, all predator like, as he lightly pinched her hip. Skyla squeaked.

"Dean." She warned.

"Skyla." He offered.

"Don't even think-AH! D-Dean! Nononono!" Skyla shrieked as Dean began to tickle her stupid.

"You said you wanted punishment!" Dean laughed.

"T-This isn't whahahahahat I h-had in mind!" She said through her laughter.

"You two are gonna get us kicked out." Sam muttered with humor in his voice.

"Don't make me start on you Sammy." Dean threatened.

"Okahahahay! Dean, I'm s-sohahahahaharrry! I give! I GIVE!" Skyla shrieked. Dean relented, laughing as she smacked his chest.

"You…suck…" She panted, but was grinning widely.

"Are you gonna do that again?" Dean asked, sneaking a kiss.

"Probably, but how about I try not to?"

"You know this'll happen again if you do." Dean warned.

"Bring it on Casanova." She challenged.

"Ready for round two Princess?" He asked, her only answer was her laughter as he attacked again. Sam sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the two's antics.

"I'm trying to sleep ya know!" He said in mock anger.

The laughter stopped a few minutes later and Sam felt a pillow hit his head. He groaned and lobbed it back at Dean.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean commented.

"Boys." Skyla sighed.


End file.
